In general, for an information processing device such as a multifunction machine that has several functions, such as a copier, a scanner, a printer and a facsimile machine (fax machine), one unit has a memory part that stores, for example, setting information such as destination information of a fax for each individual user so that an unspecified number of users can use the device.
For this kind of information processing device, in order to simplify input of the setting information by the unspecified number of users, an external memory medium, for example, a Floppy™ disk or the like, can be used in order to simplify re-inputting of the setting information. See, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Application Publication No. H08-125823.
However, with the information processing device of the above cited patent reference, even though input of the setting information by an unspecified number of users becomes easier, there is a risk that the setting information might leak to other users, as the setting information that is typed by a user remains in the information processing device even when the user suspends the input process during the input of setting information or when the user logs out of the information processing device.